Demonic Angel
by cooler-then-ice
Summary: A baby shows up in the locked Impala with a confusing note and a most confusing past. What is this baby, and why does everyone seem to want her?
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy, I'm just saying-"

"Dean, I think we're a bit too busy to go this year," Sam replied, pulling the key out of his pocket. "Thank you," he said to the man behind the desk.

He smiled in reply, taking the key. "Come back soon!"

"Come on, Sammy! We ganked the devil, and we got your soul back! We deserve some pie."

Sam gave Dean his _Be serious for once_,_ Dean_ bitch face and Dean pouted at Sam.

"But Sammy, the pie." Sam rolled his eyes, switching over to his _My big brother is a four year old_ bitch face.

**Wahhhh! Wahhhh!** Dean rolled his eyes at the sound. "Damn people need to control their children," he grumbled, giving up on the pie for now.

As they walked closer to the Impala, the noise only seemed to get louder. "Where's the baby?" Sam asked, looking around the completely empty parking lot.

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed, looking into the Impala. Sam peered over his brother's shoulder and furrowed his brows.

"How did it get in there?" Sam asked, pulling on the door handle. "The doors are still locked." Dean's face scrunched up in disapproval and he unlocked the door, leaving Sam to deal with the child. "There's a note."

"What's it say?" Dean grumbled, settling into the driver's seat and taking a swig out of his flask.

"I don't know."

"Well, Sammy, not that that's not helpful or anything but-"

"Save it, Dean, it's in Enochian."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his eyes skyward. "I pray to Castiel to come down here and read us a bedtime story."

"Couldn't you pray like a normal person once Dean?"

There was a fluttering and Castiel was in the front seat beside Dean. "What is it you needed?" he asked, looking to Dean.

"Could you read this for us?" Sam asked, handing him the baby.

Cas' head tilted to the side as he studied the child. "Sam, I do not understand how I am supposed to read a child." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the note that was attached to its chubby leg. "Ah. I see. 'This child is cursed and you idiots are the only people I could think of to take care of it. Her name is Aurora. I'll be there when you really need me, so try not to'." Castiel looked at the two. "I believe this child is an Antichrist."

"Oh, well that's great. Some freak kid with supernatural powers tagging along with us. Perfect," Dean grumbled sarcastically. Sam glanced over to his brother, who seemed to be unaware of what he had just said. Sam shook his head and took the child from the angel and cradled her gently.

"Thanks, Cas. I guess we'll let you get back now," Sam said. Castiel nodded and disappeared in a flutter of wings. Sam moved to the front seat and held the kid. "Stop at the store so we can get stuff for Aurora." Dean continued to grumble as they drove to the nearest store to pick up the necessary things for the kid.

"You look a little lost," someone said. Sam started and turned to see an older woman standing there with a basket of baby things. "You seem new to this."

Sam nodded in agreement. "She's uh . . . She was my cousin's but she died so me and my brother were just sort of thrust into it."

The woman smiled and placed her basket on the ground. "I'm very sorry to hear that." She held out her arms and Sam carefully placed the baby in her arms. "She's pretty. Ten months?" She glanced up at Sam who nodded in agreement, completely clueless. "Here, let me help you." She led Sam around the isle, telling him what he should and shouldn't get, and when he should start getting certain other things.

"Thank you so much," Sam replied, honestly grateful for her help. She waved him off and gently brushed the curls of bright blonde hair.

"I am sorry about your cousin," she said. "I never did ask what this little beauties name was."

"Aurora."

"That's a good name." She gently placed a piece of paper in Sam's hand. "I'm Margret. If you ever need help with her, be sure to call."

Sam nodded in reply as she finished paying and walked out the door. He realized that he never told her his name as he slid the paper into his pocket. He shrugged, paying for his items and placing Aurora in her new carrier.

"What is all this crap?" Dean asked, seeing all the things that Sam had piled in the back of the Impala.

"It's for Aurora," he replied, thinking it had been obvious.

"We can't keep the kid."

"Why not?"

"Life on the road? Not exactly conductive for a normal life." Sam gave his _You're a jackass, can you even hear yourself? _bitch face. "Not that young , Sammy."

"I was younger than her." Dean rolled his eyes, muttering about how that was 'different' because that was family.

"She doesn't have anyone else, Dean. Don't tell me we can't relate." Dean immediately tensed and looked to his brother.

"She could. Cute little baby, she'll be snatched up by the end of the month."

"And abandoned as soon as her powers kick in. Come one Dean, we're the only ones that can help her."

"Sammy, how could we help her with her powers?" Sam looked at Dean, clearly considering punching him when Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure your year of nightmares is the sort of help she needs."

"Then Cas can help her, it doesn't matter! We would be better for her than anyone else."

Dean gave Sam a dark stare before turning his attention back to the road. "Until we figure out a better solution." Sam rolled his eyes but knew he wouldn't be getting any more out of his brother for now.

Sam looked back towards the kid and started slightly when he saw her staring at him with her bright eyes. They were green, a bright shimmery green, with blue –and purple? – specks. These with bright red cheeks and messy curly blonde hair made for a slightly chubby but all around adorable baby. Sam smiled slightly at the kid who gave a pearly toothed grin in reply. Dean glanced over at his brother and was surprised by the entirely easygoing grin on his brother's face.

Maybe this kid wouldn't be so bad . . .

But there was no way they would keep her and screw up her life.

* * *

**What!? Another story? Why, you can barely even manage one! **

**_I know, I know, I'm sorry if you're reading this because of MfM, but I figure this way I'm more likely to at least post something. _**

**But dude, this is the second new story you've posted and you never update MfM. Could you just work on that please? **

_**No, I can't. You see, I don't just sit here and stare at my computer when I don't update, I write other things. If I do this, then I'll post something. If you want me to write for a specific series, tell me what you like and if I like it as well, I will make one for you! Okay? Okay, awesome. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam rubbed his eyes as he heard a squeal. He groaned as he heard another one, followed by giggling. "I swear to God, Dean, if that's you," he grumbled jokingly, swatting away the well-aimed pillow.

"Shut up, bitch," he laughed. Looking over, Sam saw Dean jiggling the room keys in front of the baby.

"Whatever, jerk. Who's running for breakfast?" Same asked, settling down near Dean and poking at the baby. She giggled and latched on to his finger. He smiled and wiggled it around, causing the child to squeal with delight. "Is that a ping pong ball?"

Dean shrugged and started walking away. "I didn't know she wouldn't want it. I'll take it from the hand holding that I'll be the one getting breakfast." He grabbed his coat and the keys before he felt something hit his head. Turning back he saw Sam chuckling and the baby frowning. He looked down and saw the ping pong ball rolling away from him.

"I don't think she wants either of us to go," Sam replied. Dean sighed and moved back to the kid. He picked her up and stared her down.

"I guess we're going on a fieldtrip then."

* * *

"Dammit Sam, why can't you do this?" Dean grumbled, fiddling with the belts. Sam's head popped over and he rolled his eyes.

"Move over Dean," he sighed, moving to buckle the girl in. She was sitting quietly, staring at Dean confused. When Dean's head moved and was replaced with Sam's, the girl grinned and tugged on his hair, giggling. Sam quickly buckled the girl in and wiped the stray syrup off of her face. She smiled at him and rested a small chubby hand on his face.

"Tank," she mumbled. "Tank." Sam looked shocked for a moment before grinning.

"You're welcome," he replied, climbing out of the car to settle into the front seat. Dean drove off, being sure not to drive as fast as he normally would and glanced at the small girl in the back seat. Dean sighs and decides it would be best if he drove slowly. So, for the first time since his driving test, Dean drove the speed limit and stayed off the highway as often as possible.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam shouted from the bathroom. "Where's Aurora's shampoo?"

"In your duffle," Dean called in reply, shuffling through the bag and passing it to his brother before he'd even asked.

"Thank you," Sam replied. Aurora gaped at the new comer and giggled, banging her hands against the water. Dean grinned and scratched under the girl's chin, a sign of affection he'd been surprised she'd enjoyed. He'd remembered doing it to Sammy when he was a kid and Sam smacking him. She grabbed his hand and pulled at it. "Stay. Dean, stay."

Dean grinned and settled down beside his brother. "Alright then. Hello sweetie."

Sam squeezed out a dime sized amount of shampoo and rubbed it into the girl's hair. After a few seconds, she squirmed and pushed at his wrists. "All right, you're done." She looked at Dean and pouted, who grinned in response.

"Is this why you wanted me to stay, monster?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves so he could spike the girl's hair up. She squealed in delight and wiggled around, splashing water everywhere. Dean grinned and Sam laughed, neither caring that they were now soaked and would have to change later.

* * *

"Hey Sam," Dean suddenly said as they were driving down a stretch of highway – something they now only used to go from state to state. "I was thinking about the day we found Aurora."

Sam stiffened. He'd been waiting for this conversation for nearly two months. When Dean wanted to get rid of the kid. He'd thought that they'd been in the clear after so long, especially considering how Dean always looked at the kid like she was some sort of ray of sunshine. "Dean, we aren't getting rid of her."

Dean's expression darkened and his grip on the wheel tightened. "That's not what I wanted to say. I was going to say that the woman at the store said she was around ten months. We've had her for nearly two, so we should pick a day to celebrate her birthday."

Sam considered this quietly while Dean continued to clench the steering wheel. Dean had been trying to not think of that conversation. He knew they had to give her up but . . . Damn, the kid was adorable and she said Dean before Sam and if that didn't make his heart melt he didn't know what would. He knew that they should give her to people who could raise her normally, people they'd met before who they knew could deal with the supernatural. But he couldn't bear the thought of losing something so good in his life. Not when he was just waiting for everything else to go to shit.

Dean's train of thought was broken by Sam saying, "Well, it's December next month. Mom's birthday is-"

"The fifth," Dean interrupted, clenching his teeth. They needed to give up the kid, but damn, how could he do that if she shared mom's birthday.

"Unless you want to pick another date," Sam said, sensing his brother's distress.

"It's just-" Dean was interrupted by a loud crying coming from the back of the car. Sam grabbed Aurora and pulled her to the front as Dean pulled over, checking for any cars on the deserted lanes.

"No, Dean, no," she screeched. "Stay. Want stay." Dean blinked at her and she stopped making noises, tears still falling down her face. "Rora like Win'esters. Rora like you. Rora no leave."

Both the brother's gaped at her. "Did she just . . . ?"

"I think she just read my mind," Dean agreed quietly, swallowing nervously. It seemed this kid was a lot more complicated then she appeared. And since when could an antichrist read minds? Or have any powers at this age? Something wasn't right. But apparently, Aurora was sticking around long enough for them to find out exactly what that was.

_**AN:**__** Sorry this was just little snippets. I really just wanted you to see them growing attached to Aurora but I'm also really ready for the action to start. Which is next chapter! With an appearance from several angels (yes, including Cas), next chapter is shaping up to be awesome! Oh, and also, starting now each chapter will have a reference (always said by a character unless otherwise stated) in it(today's was easy if you watch the show). Second person to PM or review with the correct answer gets a dedication, and first person gets a preview of a chapter of one of my stories (yes, you can pick from this or the other two that I'm working on (Stench of Death (PJO) or Magic for Magic (Merlin)) or any other stories if I post new ones from here on out). And if one person gets it right, say, three times, I'll write a story of your request maybe? Unless you just want the sneaks. Well, either way, review! **_

_**Also, I'm not sure how I feel about this, but December fifth is also my birthday, so yeah . . . **_


End file.
